Orden Jedi/Leyendas
La Orden Jedi, más tarde conocida como la Antigua Orden Jedi, fue una antigua organización monástica preservadora de la paz unificada por su creencia y práctica de la Fuerza, específicamente del lado luminoso. Los Jedi eran los guardianes de la paz y la justicia en la República Galáctica, y se convirtió en el más famoso de los grupos que confiaban su poder en la Fuerza. Dirigida por una serie de Consejos Jedi, la Orden creció durante los milenios a pesar de afrontar muchas pruebas, la mayoría amenazas de los Sith, usuarios del lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Durante varios cismas, los Jedi Oscuros se separaron de la orden. Estos cismas condujeron a varias guerras incluida los Cien Años de Oscuridad tras la cual, los Jedi Oscuros huyeron y fundaron el Imperio Sith. Finalmente la República acabó encontrando a los Sith y su descubrimiento condujo a la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial y a la invasión de Coruscant. Los Jedi en Coruscant, dirigidos por el Guardián Jedi Anavus Svag y el Maestro Jedi Memit Nadill, lograron defender el planeta y derrotar a los Sith. Pero los seguidores oscuros no permanecieron derrotados mucho tiempo y durante varios miles de años después se lucharon muchas guerras. Mil años después, tras la Gran Guerra Sith, los mandalorianos vieron su oportunidad y atacaron a la debilitada República. Después de la guerra, los Jedi que dirigieron el ejército de la República, Revan y Malak, desaparecieron. A su regreso quedó claro que se habían pasado al lado oscuro y en la siguiente guerra murieron muchos Jedi. Durante las secuelas el número de miembros de la orden descendió a menos de un centenar de efectivos, hasta que fue reconstruida por la Jedi Exiliada y los Jedi Perdidos. Muchos años después de que la Galaxia fuese pasto de la guerra entre la República y los Sith. Los Jedi, dirigidos por Lord Hoth, consiguieron expulsar a los Sith, quienes finalmente fueron recluidos en el planeta Ruusan. Después de largas batallas en Ruusan, los Sith fueron derrotados y se da por hecho que exterminados. Uno de ellos logró sobrevivir y reorganizar la Orden Sith. Darth Bane y los Lores Sith que siguieron sus pasos permanecieron ocultos, fueron pacientes. Milenios después salieron de su ocultamiento para tomar su venganza. Tras la Crisis Separatista la República estaba dividida en dos y la guerra de nuevo azotaba a la Galaxia. Durante las Guerras Clon el ejército de la República fue de nuevo dirigido hábilmente por los jedi. Durante la primera batalla de la guerra casi doscientos jedi murieron antes de que el Gran Maestro Yoda y un ejército clon llegase para ayudarles. Durante las Guerras Clon muchos Jedi murieron en los campos de batalla, pero nadie se esperaba que el Canciller Supremo fuese en verdad el Lord Sith. Al final, los Jedi averiguaron esta verdad, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La Orden fue virtualmente aniquilada por los Sith y traicionada por la República a la que había servido durante milenios. Aunque solo unos pocos sobrevivieron a la Gran Purga Jedi, la Orden perduró y finalmente derrotó a los Sith y formó la Nueva Orden Jedi durante la época de la Nueva República. Véase también *Jedi *la Fuerza *Código Jedi *Nueva Orden Jedi Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi'' *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (comics)'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Jedi Quest series'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Republic: Outlander'' *''Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Republic: Darkness'' *''Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Zam Wesell'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi'' series *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Clone Wars Volume 2: Victories and Sacrifices'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 2'' *''Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark'' *''Clone Wars Volume 3: Last Stand on Jabiim'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 3'' *''Clone Wars Volume 5: The Best Blades'' *''Clone Wars Volume 6: On the Fields of Battle'' *''Clone Wars Volume 7: When They Were Brothers'' *''Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, The Final Truth'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 4'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 5'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 6'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 7'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 8'' *''Clone Wars Volume 9: Endgame'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *Numerosos trabajos más en los que aparecen Jedi antes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Fuentes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Scrapbook'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * Categoría:Organizaciones basadas en la Fuerza Categoría:Unidades del ejército de la República Galáctica Categoría:Organizaciones Jedi Categoría:Religiones de:Jedi en:Jedi Order fr:Ordre Jedi pl:Jedi pt:Jedi fi:Jedit nl:Jedi